


夜中

by shchi



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Avatrice prompts/drabbles.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	夜中

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many fics going on at the moment, but i want to write for this pair so much. when i finish two fics, maybe i'll commit to one for them.  
> title means midnight in japanese  
> chapter titles from songs by yonaka (which means midnight in japanese), an amazing band who were featured in episode nine!  
> feel free to suggest prompts in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beatrice and Ava cooking something without the recipe, because Ava is confident they know how to cook it from memory.

  
"A chocolate cake?" Beatrice questions when she browses the pile of ingredients on the kitchen counter. When Ava said she knows what they can cook after throwing the recipe book out of the window, she expected something more.. challenging? Not cake. Then, Beatrice remembers Ava has probably never made a cake before. "Alright," she smiles as Ava opens the bag of flour a bit too enthusiastically.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that look," she says as she tries to wipe the flour into the metal bowl for the weighing scales.   
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't," Beatrice says, but gives her that all too familiar 'this will go wrong and you are far too confident about it' look.  
  
  
  
  
"You were," Ava tries to argue, but she got distracted when she saw Beatrice crack an egg only using one hand. "Woah," she slips out before she even knows it. "How?"  
  
  
  
"We'll go through the entire box of eggs if I try to teach you."  
  
  
  
"Good thing this recipe needs two eggs!" Ava plucks an egg from the box, head turned to stare at Beatrice while her hand knocks the shell against the bowl. She's confident she has cracked it successfully, until Beatrice begins smiling, and she turns around to see that she has, in fact, missed the bowl entirely, and the egg is sitting on the counter. "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
She wipes the egg into the mixing bowl anyway. She adds the not so accurately weighed flour, sugar and butter, and far too much cocoa powder. Apparently, it will make it taste more chocolatey, according to Ava, who has also forgotten to preheat the oven (luckily, Beatrice did).  
  
  
  
They hover near the oven for twenty or so minutes, until it should be ready, at which point, they are both too impatient/concerned they may go away and forget about it and come back to a pile of ashes.  
  
  
  
"I told you I knew how to do it!" Ava practically shouts her victory as she drops the cake tin onto the counter, trying to shake it out using the oven gloves.  
  
  
  
"You did," Beatrice smiles. "What do you want to do while it cools?"  
  
  
  
"I ain't letting it cool, I've waited this long for it, I'm damned if I'm waiting any longer," Ava says as she takes a knife from the drawer and goes to cut herself a slice.  
  
  
  
  
"Ava, no, that's a bad idea, you'll burn yourself." Beatrice's warnings go ignored.  
  
  
  
"I can heal, I can't feel pain, I think, so there's nothing to lose," Ava answers as she stabs the slice of cake with her knife, and lifts it to her lips. " _Fuck!_ That's _so_ hot! Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
  
  
  
"I did."


End file.
